TV1 (Franken)
TV1 is a TV station in Franken. It sends news programs, films, series, shows and documentaries. History 1929-1930 Franken tested the television in 1929. On December 31, 1929 and January 1, 1930 at 00:00, the test channel was officially tempted. However, it failed on February 5, 1930 unfortunately. The test-end operation had to be switched off again and the attempt aborted. 1941-1945 On December 13, 1941, the station went into operation for the Reich. After the death of Hitler and the end of the Second World War, the company was reinstated. Start of official operation On January 15, 1948, the station went into trial operation, on 19 January in regular operation. On April 1, 1948, the transmitter broke the official world record for the world's first station, April Fool's jokes on television showed. On April 3, the first reports came. 1949-1960 On January 12, 1949 Franken was divided into Südfranken, GDR Franken and Ludern. Thus, the station was set and divided into three stations Südfranken TV, Fernsehsender Würzburg and LTV. LTV 2 started on March 1st. On January 14, 1956 launched Südfranken TV, Fernsehsender Würzburg (later Würzburg TV) and LTV a common transmitter. The station was known under the name Südfranken-Würzburg-LTV gemeinsamer Programm. On March 13, 1958, the transmitters Südfranken TV, Würzburg TV, LTV and LTV2 were switched off. In 1959 Ludern was converted into Südfranken and Südfranken was renamed Franken. Thus, Südfranken-Würzburg-LTV joint program was renamed Franken Fernsehen. On December 14, 1960, Franken Fernsehen DDR started operation, because Franken was not allowed to broadcast television in GDR francs. 1961-1970 On June 14, 1964, Franken Fernsehen 1st Program was allowed to broadcast worldwide (also in GDR francs). By contrast, Franken Fernsehen DDR was still allowed to broadcast only in GDR Franken. On December 1, 1969, Franken Fernsehen and Franken Fernsehen DDR took up operation in color for the first time. 1971-1980 On April 4, 1971, Franken Fernsehen 1st Program was renamed TV Franken. On 1 October 1974 TV Franken was again renamed Franken Fernsehen 1st Program. On December 13, 1978, Franken Fernsehen 1st Program was no longer allowed to broadcast worldwide. On January 1, 1979, the first reports came live. 1981-2000 On January 1, 1981, Franken Fernsehen 1st and 2nd Program sent Tom and Jerry a children's series for the first time. On 1 January 1990 GDR Franken were dissolved. 1 week later, Franken Fernsehen 1st Program in TV1 and Franken Fernsehen 2nd Program were renamed TV2, since then, the two broadcasters broadcast throughout Franken. On February 3, 1998, TV1 and TV2 began operating online for the first time. On January 12, 1999, TV1 and TV2 got their own website, got the chance to send digitally and since then have their own digital channels online. Also on January 12, 1999 launched TV3. 2001-2012 On March 14, 2001, the analog operation of TV1 and TV2 was discontinued. On January 13, 2002, TV1 got the regional channels. On February 18, 2006, TV1 and TV2 also broadcast via cable and IPTV. On January 15, 2007, TV1 was reachable on Facebook, and on March 18th also on YouTube. On April 6, 2008, TV1 also broadcast in Test-HD. On April 1, 2008, the YouTube channel was deleted by TV1. On March 12, 2010 TV1 regularly broadcast in HD. On January 1, 2011 TV1 was again on YouTube and 3 months later also available on Instagram. Since 2012 On November 14, 2012 TV1 was also available as an app for Android and iOS. On February 14, 2013, TV1 received 14,000 subscribers on YouTube, 6,000 followers on Instagram, and 20,000 followers on Facebook. Since March 18, 2015, the YouTube channel has been monetized by TV1. On 1 January 2016 TV1 also started on Twitter. On September 1, 2018 TV1 got more YouTube channels. On January 1, 2019 TV1 broadcast in 4K UHD. On October 14, TV1 also launched on WhatsApp. Since November 5, the TV1 app is also available on Windows 10. Programmings Logos *See: TV1 (Franken)/Logos Category:TV Channels in Franken Category:Radio Television Franken Category:General TV Channels in Franken